1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical supports for electronic devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting printed wiring assemblies in a device housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electronic devices typically include a housing that encloses one or more printed wiring assemblies, such as circuit boards. The printed wiring assemblies include various types of electronic components and connectors coupled together to perform the function of the device. The printed wiring assemblies are conventionally secured within the housing using various fasteners, such as screws. During manufacture of such a device, the tools are required to install the printed wiring assemblies within the housing. In an assembly line production, the use of tools to secure the printed wiring assemblies consumes a significant amount of time and increases costs. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus for supporting printed wiring assemblies that does not employ fasteners to secure the printed wiring assemblies within the device housing.